


First Risk

by Newrose12



Series: Before it all began [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade puts his job on the line for the first time for Sherlock and pays for it, Sherlock fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm not following any sort of timeline, this is a bit in the future, Sally has started to not like Sherlock, I'm not sure what he's done to piss her off so bad, but I'm working on it, I have a few ideas I just need to round out the rough edges before posting that. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.

“And if I ever see you at another crime scene again, I'll have you arrested, now get out!” David Wilson was Greg Lestrade's commanding officer and truly hated Sherlock and took great pleasure in throwing him out. “Lestrade, stay,” he barked when the DI went to stand and follow his friend.

“Sir,” Greg started to say once the door was closed but Wilson held up a hand, glaring angrily at the man across from him.

“You let that man onto multiple cases, you showed him files that he had no right to see, you let him on to crime scene's he should never have had access to. Tell me what is keeping me from firing you, how could you do something so stupid!”

“Sir,” Greg said with as much calm as he could muster, the anger he felt towards people for underestimating Holmes rising up, “he is good, he's helped solve multiple crimes, he sees things we miss-”

“Lestrade, he's a civilian! We don't consult civilians!” the man went on yelling and Lestrade glared at him.

“He's better than most of the people out there,” Greg tried and Wilson's eyes narrowed.

“You would take a civilian out there over your own men?” he asked in a dangerous tone.

“Of course not,” Greg shot back, “but he sees things that veterans don't, his solve rate is higher than most people who have been here for twenty years.” There was a long moment of silence as they glared at each other, Greg had never liked Wilson, they had worked together for years and the other man had always been a pompous ass. It had only gotten worse when he had been moved to his current position, he had let the power go to his head and now lorded over the department. He and Greg had never gotten along and it only got worse when Wilson had been made his superior.

“Two weeks suspension,” the man said, taking a seat in his chair and Greg shot to his feet.

“You can't do that,” he spat and Wilson looked up with a glare.

“Don't make me make it without pay,” he snapped and Greg stood there glaring for a long moment, “get out of my office,” the other man went on and Greg turned on his heel and opened the door. “Oh and Lestrade,” he called out when he had opened the door, “that suspension starts now.” Greg knew that he had done that on purpose, to humiliate him in front of the department who were mostly all standing there watching the door. He and Wilson were known for their shouting matches and most found them entertaining and treated them as a spectator sport. Locking eyes with Donovan who was standing a few feet away, looking surprised and then Sherlock, he turned and made his way to his office, closing the door behind him once he was inside.

“He did that for you, you know,” Sally said from Sherlock's side and he glanced at her from the corner of his eye, “can't imagine why,” she said mostly to herself before shooting Sherlock a dirty look and stepping away.

Sherlock looked between Greg's closed door and Wilson's which stood open still and made a decision. Stepping into Wilson's office, he closed the door and turned to find Wilson staring at him in surprise.

“We should talk,” he said with a grin.

Twenty minutes later, Sherlock left the man's office and nodded to Sally as he exited the room, and she turned back to Wilson's office, she hadn't even seen Sherlock enter, and saw him standing in the doorway looking both pale and green at the same time.

“Tell Lestrade I want to see him,” he said, his voice strained before he turned back into his office and closed the door.

\------------------------------------------------

“Hello Detective Inspector,” Sherlock greeted when he opened his door to find Lestrade on the other side.

“Holmes,” he said and stepped into the run down apartment when Sherlock stepped back to let him enter.

“What do I owe this visit, you don't have your lackeys with you so it's not a drugs bust,” the other man said, closing the door and walking ;past him. “Tea?” he asked as he stepped into the tiny kitchen to the left.

“No, thank you,” Greg replied, felling out of place, the apartment was one room, other than the bathroom, only an island with one stool separating the kitchen from the 'bedroom/living area'. “Wilson pulled me back into his office after you'd left,” he went on, taking a seat on the stool, the only sitting surface that wasn't Sherlock's bed.

“Oh?” the other man asked, looking at him over his shoulder where he was making himself a cup of tea.

“Said he'd been wrong, removed my suspension and gave me a raise,” if he hadn't been looking for it, he would have missed the smirk that was gone almost before it appeared as the other man turned towards him.

“Well, that was nice of him,” Sherlock said, stirring the contents of his cup.

“What did you do?” Greg asked, folding his hands on top of the counter and staring hard at Sherlock.

“I didn't do anything,” was the reply, he tried to sound innocent, Greg was sure, but there was a hint of smugness that he could detect.

“Donovan saw you exit his office before he called me in Holmes; if this could get me fired down the road,” he started but Sherlock held up a hand.

“It can't, it won't come back on you, I promise.”

“Keep me in the dark, plausible deniability?” he asked and Sherlock shrugged with a smirk. "He was right about one thing though," he admitted begrudgingly, 'we can't keep consulting a civilian, we need to give you some sort of title."

"Hm, I'll think about it," Sherlock said, and Greg was sure the other man had probably already thought of something.

“Well I should go,” he said, standing, “I just came by to say thank you and bring you this,” he went on, placing a folder on the counter and chuckled when Sherlock set his cup down and reached for it eagerly.

“Another case?” he asked, looking up in surprise after he had opened the folder, “I thought I wasn't allowed to help out anymore.”

“You're not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeves, text me when you have something,” the DI said and turned towards the door.

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, following him to the door and held out his hand, “Greg.” The other man looked startled but smiled and shook his hand.

“You're welcome,” he replied, “Sherlock.”

\----------------------------------------

Received 10:48 P.M.

Lestrade, talk to the gardener, if he owns a pair of orange gloves, he's your man -SH

Sent 10:52 PM

I'll talk to him tomorrow. -Lestrade

Sent 11:02 PM

What happened to Greg? -Lestrade

Received 11:34 PM

Strange, I like Lestrade better. -SH

Sent 11:40 PM

Alright Holmes, I'll call you tomorrow, have you meet me at the Yard. -Lestrade

Received 12:04 AM

I'll be there. -SH

Received 1:54 AM

You can call me Sherlock. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a cheesy ending, not sure how I like it, but there it is.


End file.
